naria icy anna returns what aslan in a zoo
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: when peter and gang take their younger sister janie to the zoo they find out that aslan in there what the heck is going on and he is sick andthis is romance adventure hurt and comfort cause he is sick
1. Chapter 1

Narnia and the return of icy Anna what aslan is here as a loin in our zoo

Chapter 1 icy Anna is in London aslan is in London zoo what Janie is has a twin sister and her name is icy she is also aslan and icy Anna daughter

It was march a lovely day Lucy peter Susan and Edwin sister janie who came from Narnia to live with them when they told their mother their story she believed them so Tuesday march 27 2006 they deiced to take her to the zoo when no one knew a new journey was about to being janie said peter I can't see the lions peter said hang on janie he picks her up and put her on his shoulders he said what do you see janie gasps and said papa papa Lucy said janie papa not here remember janie said no papa is here he waving the family said excuse us so they could close when they got there they were shocked a lion was waving at their younger sister he was pale and he looked sickly janie said down peter down peter and he said ok janie walked close to the cage and said papa it's me janie aslan opened his eyes he thought janie my baby girl she is here but how janie said papa answer me Susan said janie are you sure it's your papa janie said yes its papa I would notice those eyes anywhere aslan smiled at his youngest daughter he knew if she was here that meant is lover had return to life and not evil and more and it also meant if she was here her older twin sister would be near by watching her hopeful she is he knew his daughter icy wouldn't let her out of her sight janie asked papa what you thinking about he laughed everyone in the zoo gasped they all screamed and ran off aslan said well that was surely not what I had planned then he turned to his youngest daughter and said hello janie I missed you can I ask one question she nodded really fast he said where is your sister she should be nearby then a voice as cold as ice said right daddy and you look awful sick she walked out of the shadow she had pale white skin and icy blue hair and an icy blue outfit she looked a lot like janie then again what did you expect from her twin sister older icy was 2 years older than janie she was 6 while icy was fifth teen she was born on Halloween 2000 so narian babies aged faster than but janie didn't for some reason but she was six so she did age fast like her sister janie said icy up icy up icy said ok up we go and she picked up her fairy witch everything hybrid sister like her she was different aslan said where have you been hiding icy said in the crowd had to make sure janie was safe and see if I could see mom close by I didn't but she is here in london peter said icy Anna right icy said yep why Lucy said she back I know she was aslan lover which reminds me about you aslan we need to get you out of here and back to naria how you get here aslan said I don't know one day I am in naria the next I am here in a zoo so I don't know he coughed icy rushed to his side with janie in her arms she set janie on the on the floor that hung out of the cage janie crawled in since she was still small to her papa's side she cuddled to her papa and said papa love you he said love you too then the same cold icy in a loving tone but older voice said well aslan look where you are in a zoo and sick let's get you home he said whose there she appeared right in front of them and janie said mama mama icy Anna said hi janie I missed you too aslan look at you she walked over to the cage she said we need to get you out of here he tried to get up so he could get close he was about to collapse until janie caught him and helped him over he said I agree I need out of here icy Anna put her hand on his paw and said I know then the zoo keeper said no he is a zoo animal not a pet miss or a lover janie said shut up shut up my daddy coming with us icy said you but listen to her mister zoo keeper janie isn't in control of her powers then in a mean and angry voice and said neither am I aslan said icy keep your clam we don't need a frozen zoo keeper the zoo keeper said here and threw the keys and then he said take the lion he is all yours he creeps me out anyhow icy caught the keys and said thank you and he ran off she hand the keys to her mother and said here momma the keys to free daddy icy Anna said thanks love she unlock the cage and they took aslan to their place end of chapter 1

Author note hey every one I don't own the winx or naria thank you I only own janie 


	2. Chapter 2

**NARINA ICY ANNA RETURNS WHAT ASLAN IN A ZOO**

 **EPISODE 2 ASLAN HAS FEVER AND IT WONT BREAK PETER EDUME SUESY LUCY JANIE ICY AND ASLAN AND ICY ANNA RETURN TO NARINA PETER**

 **AND HIS SIBLINGS SAY GOOD BYE TO THEIR MOTHER FOREVER AND THEIR JOURNY BACK TO ASLAN COUNTARY TLIVEBEINGS** **CASPIN** **TELLS** **JANIE HE LOVES HER!**

* * *

 **THEY RETURNED BACK TO THEIR HOUSE WHEN IT WAS DARK PETER SAID MOM WERE HOME AND BROUGHT SOME GUESTS SHE SAID OK I'M COMING**

 **WHEN SHE CAME TO THE DOOR SHE SAID OH MY UM KIDS WHY IS THEIR LION AND A WOMAN AND TEENAGER IN THE HOUSE EMUDE SAID MOM MEET,**

 **ASLAN JANIE'S SISTER ICY AND THEIR MOTHER ICY ANNA AND SHE SAID PLEASE TO MEET EMUDE'S MOTHER FINALLY ASLAN SAID THANK YOU FOR.**

 **TAKING CARE OF YOUNGES T DAUGHTER SHE IS REALLY PRECIOUS TO ME AND MY LOVER AND HER SISTERS ICY WHY DIDNT THEY COME WITH YOU,**

 **ICY SAID WELL DADDY SOMEONE HAD TO WATCH NARNIA WHILE I WAS HERE ICYANNA SAID SO YOU LEFT STORMY AND DARCY IN CHARGE ICY**

* * *

 **SAID** **PRETTY MUCH WHY SISS AND ICY SAID CAUSE SOMEONE HAD TO COME GET YOU MOMMY AND DADDY PETER AND SIBLING**

 **THEIR** **MOTHER SAID WAIT YOU DIDNT JUST COME FOR YOUR FAMILY BUT FOR MY KIDS TOO! ICY SAID YEAH PRETTY MUCH THEIR THE KINGS AND**

 **QUEEN** **OF NARINA WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO LEAVE PETER AND HIS SIBLINGS HERE SHE SAID YES! I! DONT WANT THEM GOING BACK LUCY**

 **SAID BUT MOM IF WE DONT NARINA WE FALL RIGHT ICY AND SHE SAID YEAH THAT PRETTY MUCH RIGHT LUCY SUESAN SAID THEN WERE GOING**

 **THEIR** **MOTHER SAID NO YOUR NOT PETER SAID YES WE ARE MOTHER WE HAVE TO EMUDE SAID IF WE DONT NARINA WILL GO WILD AGAIN**

 **ASLAN** **SAID** **AND WE DONT NEED THAT RIGHT NOW HE COUGHED SHE SAID SO THEY WILL BE ABLE TO COME BACK SOUND OF HOPE IN HER VOICE**

 **ASLAN DIDNT WANT TO HURT HER BUT HE HAD TO HE SAID I'M SO SORRY I HAVE TO SAY THIS MA'M BUT ONCE THEYENTER MY COUNTRY**

* * *

 **THEY** **WONT BE** **ABLE TO** **RETURN TO THIS LAND THEY WILL ABLE TO TRAVEL AROUND NARINA AND YOU CAN USE THE WARBODE TO VIST THEM BUT**

 **I'M SAD TO SAY THE** **WONT BE ABLE TO RETURN HERE SHE SAID SO WHAT YOUR TAKING MY CHILDREN FROM OF THEIR KNOW FREE WILL CAUSE ITS**

 **SOUND LIKE THEIR WILL TO GO WITH YOU! AND! LEAVE THEIR MOTHER! PETER SAID MOM WE HAVE TO WERE THE KINGS AND QUEENS NARINA**

 **WERE THE CHILDREN OF ADAM AND EVE** **SHE YELLED BUT YOUR MY BABIES I WONT LET YOU LEAVE ME JANIE SAID DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT**

 **WAS FOR ME TO NARINA I DIDNT WANT TO BUT I DIDNT HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE NOW ME AND PETER LUCY SUEAN AND EMUDE GET TO GO BACK**

 **TO NARINA AND YOUR STOPING US SHE SAID YOUR RIGHT ITS YOUR CHOICE BUT I'M GOING TO MISS YOU PETER SAID WE'LL MISS YOU TOO**

* * *

 **ASLAN SAID WE'LL LEAVE IN MORNING I JUST NEED TO REST ALL NIGHT TO GET ENOUGH STRESNGTH TO OPEN A PORTAL TO NARINA LUCY SAID**

 **ASLAN CAN I STAY DOWN STAIRS WITH YOU JANIE SAID ME TOO DADDY ICY SAID ME AS WELHE LAUGHED AND SAID OF COURSE YOU KIDS CAN**

 **SUEAN WILL YOU BE JOINING US SHE SAID YES I WILL ICY ANNA SAID YOU CAN BUT I AM GOING TO SLEEP IN A NICE WARM BED NIGHT LOVE**

 **KISSED ASLAN ON THE CHEEK HE SAID GOOD NIGHT MY DARLING PETER SAID WELL NIGHT GIRLS SEE YOU IN MORNING NIGHT ASLAN THEY ALL**

 **SAID GOODNIGHT AND NEXT MORNING THEY ATE BREAKFAST THEY DIDNT PACK BECAU SE ALL THEY NEED WAS IN NARINA THEIR MOM SAID WELL**

 **I** **GUESS YOUR OFF THEN PETER SAID YEAH I GUESS WE ARE LUCY SAID ASLAN DO YOU HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO OPEN A PORTAL HE SAID YES**

 **LUCY I DO THANK YOU FOR ASKING SHE SAID YOUR WELCOME ASLAN AND ICY SAID ARE WE READY PETER SAID YES WE ARE BYE MOM WE LOVE**

 **YOU SHE SAID BYE KID R SAID LET'S GO NOW BEFORE IT CLOSES THEY RAN INTO THE PORTAL AND YELLED BYE MOM WE LOVE YOU SHE YELLED**

 **BYE KIDS I LOVE YOU TO I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MY KINGS AND QUEENS OF NARINA MOTHER WILTHEL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU AND**

 **PORTAL CLOSED SHE SAID TO HERSELF I WILL ALWAYS MISS YOU GOT ON THE OTHER SIDE LUCY SAID WERE BACK AND LOOK THERE CASPIN HE**

 **SAID HEY GUYS WELCOME JANIE SAID FINALLY I'M HOME SHE GREW TO HER TRUE AGE SIXTEEN ICY GREW BACK TO HER TRUE AGE EIGTHTEEN**

* * *

 **CASPIN SAID JANIE I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU SHE SAID WHAT CASPIN HE SAID I LOVE YOU JANIE QUEEN OF NARINA SHE SAID CASPIN I**

 **LOVE YOU TOO THEY KISSED ICY SAID ALRIGHT YOU LOVE BIRDS WE ALONG WAY TO GO TO GET TO THE BOAT LET'S GET GOING FEW HOUR LATER**

 **ASLAN COLLPASED OUT OF EXUSATED PETER SAID ITS GETTING DARK LET'S MAKE CAP HERE FOR TO NIGHT ICY ANNA SAID WE BETTER ASLAN**

 **RUNNING HIGH FEVER PRETTY GOOD ONE AT THAT LUCY SAID WORRIED HE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT RIGHT ICYANNA SHE SAID YES AS SOON AS WE**

 **GET GOING IN MORNING I BET HE WILL BE STRONG ENOUGH TO TRAVEL TO THE BOAT SO WE'LL ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM THERE NEXT MORNING**

 **SHE SAID HIS FEVER BREAK HE SAID I'LL BE FINE I CAN MAKE UNTIL WE GET TO THE BOAT LUCY SAID ARE YOU SURE ASLAN HE SAID I'M SURE**

 **LUCY AND THEY STARTED TRAVLING TO THE BOAT END OF EPISODE 2**


End file.
